


Handsome Enough to Tempt Me

by mystrangedarkson



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Flirting, College AU, EECS as the upper class, F/F, Harvard University, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Other, University of California Berkeley, aro Charlotte Lucas, awkward Darcy, it's really gay, pretty mean about EECS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystrangedarkson/pseuds/mystrangedarkson
Summary: Pride and Prejudice modern college genderbent AU. Yep, it's a lot, and completely self-indulgent. <3





	1. A Truth Universally Acknowledged

“It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.”

Elizabeth Bennet rolled her eyes.  _This is absurd_ , she thought,  _even for straight people_. Sighing, she returned to her reading. She was really excited about the course she was taking- Families, Inequality, and Social Policy- but Professor Gardiner tended to focus too much on changes over the last 200 years for Elizabeth’s taste. _If I wanted to study the social dynamics of the 19th century, I’d be a history major_  ran through her head for what felt like the hundredth time.

Fortunately, her study time was interrupted by two very loud, excited freshmen. Kitty and Lydia were good girls at heart, and fairly bright when they put their minds to it, but their focus was getting “the full college experience”, as Lydia put it. The only thing Lydia and Kitty liked more than parties were football players, and everyone who knew them knew it. Elizabeth supposed that’s what happens when two girls from small towns in Texas and Ohio go to UC Berkeley. 

“Oh, Lizzy you have to come with us tonight! The transfers are starting to show up, and a bunch of the fraternities and sororities have gotten together to throw a party for them. Rumor has it there is a group of Harvard students this year, and they’re gorgeous” Lydia pleaded.

“Please come! It’s Friday night, Liz, and who knows? Maybe you’ll meet a cute guy!” Kitty chimed in.

“Or gal, or nonbinary pal!” Lydia interrupted, with a warning glance at Kitty. Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile- she knew Kitty didn’t mean to be heteronormative, and Lydia’s fervent reminder that both girls know and totally accept Elizabeth’s bisexuality was sweet, in the way that all straight allies are. They mean well, and it’s certainly better than getting her identity erased or told it’s ‘just a phase’, or that she ‘needs to just pick one side and stick with it’.

“Alright,” Elizabeth ceded, “I’ll come, but only if I can convince Jane and Charlotte to come with us. You both know how I feel about Cal’s absurd cash grab with out of state students and the kind of rich kids it attracts, but it could be a fun party.”

Jane and Charlotte took very little convincing, in the end. Charlotte was never one to pass up an opportunity to shut down horny frat boys, especially after some light flirting on her part, and Jane wanted to help the international students feel welcome. An hour before the time they agreed to meet Kitty and Lydia at the party, Charlotte showed up at Elizabeth and Jane’s dorm room so they could all get ready together. Jane was a year older than Elizabeth and Charlotte, who had been best friends since third grade, but when Elizabeth got accepted into Cal, they both refused to live anywhere but with each other, as the sisters had been inseparable for as long as anyone could remember. Charlotte and Jane were also friends, just not as close as either of their relationships with Elizabeth.

As soon as they arrived, Lydia and Kitty ran off to get drinks, leaving the other girls to their own devices. As was their habit, they scanned the room, assessing what kind of night this was likely to be. Pretty soon, Elizabeth, Jane, and Charlotte had gotten drinks and were dancing to remixes of top 40 hits as well as nostalgic anthems from the ‘90s and early 2000s.

About an hour and a half after the girls arrived, right as they were all dancing and singing along to Mr. Brightside, another group of people came in. Typically, this wouldn’t be noteworthy, as people come and go all night. They only noticed because as this mystery group walked in, the music stopped. Elizabeth turned toward the door to see what the fuss was about, as the most beautiful girl she had ever seen walked into the room.

-

Darcy did NOT want to be here. She could hardly believe she’d let her best friend, Charlie Bingley, talk her into a year at UC Berkeley- she was perfectly happy at Harvard. Charlie had a point, however; UC Berkeley’s EECS program is one of the best in the world, and Darcy needed to get out of Massachusetts for a while. So here she was, at some frat party where the only person she knew or had any inclination to know instantly ran off to meet as many people as they could. After flitting about the room for a while, Charlie landed on prettiest blonde in the room, which didn’t surprise Darcy in the slightest.

Darcy sighed, all too familiar with Charlie’s tendency toward infatuation with tall blondes, usually female, but the occasional guy caught their wandering eye from time to time as well. Darcy would have to keep an eye on Charlie, on the girl’s behalf. It wouldn’t be the first time Darcy had had to step in and remind Charlie not to lead someone on. Given this development, Darcy took a minute to further observe Charlie’s new companion and her friends- well, friend, as the third of their party walked away, presumably to get drinks.

The first was, of course, the lady herself. She was a tall, willowy blonde, with very pretty blue eyes, but she seemed fairly reserved.  _Interesting_ , Darcy thought,  _usually Charlie picks people as outgoing as they are. Maybe this one will be really good for them if the wind blows that way._  She was just about to take a better look at her companion as she saw Charlie making their way over to where Darcy was standing.

“Come, Darcy, you have to be social. This party is for us, in a roundabout way, and there are some really cool people here,” Charlie pleaded.

“No, thank you. I’d rather not.” Charlie did this every time they went out, and it irritated Darcy to no end, even though she knew they meant well.

“Please, Darce? I know you’ve seen Jane, the angel I’ve been dancing with. Her sister Elizabeth is here as well, and she’s quite pretty and as clever as you, I dare say.” 

 “No one here is that clever. She seems tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. Please, Charlie, go back to your angel. You’re wasting your time standing here with me.” At that moment, Darcy glanced past her friend and caught the eye of a woman who had clearly been listening. She raised an eyebrow, and Darcy knew that not only had she overheard the whole thing, she was the woman in question.  _Way to go, Darcy. Great first impression._  It was going to be a long year.


	2. Many a Stupider Person

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Charlotte went to get drinks, followed by frat boys trying desperately to get laid, and Elizabeth and Jane were in a very animated and pleasant conversation with Charlie Bingley, a transfer from Massachusetts. After a while, Elizabeth’s curiosity got the best of her.

“Hey, Charlie, who is that you came with? Your girlfriend?”

“Heavens no. Darcy is my best friend in the world, but she’s not nearly as beautiful or fun to talk to as others I can think of.” They laughed and winked at Jane as they said this, which elicited a very lovely blush.

“So she’s also from Harvard?” Elizabeth asked

“Yeah, she’s here for the EECS graduate program.” _Great_ , Elizabeth thought. _Stupid rich and EECS. No wonder she’s spent the entire night standing off to the side of the party like she’s better than us._ “Actually, let me go see if I can’t get her to join us,” Charlie continued before walking over to their friend.

“I’m gonna go get a drink. Do you want anything?” Jane excused herself when Elizabeth demurred.

Elizabeth used the brief solitude to take a better measure of the very peculiar pair of Charlie and Darcy. Elizabeth stood by her initial opinion that Darcy was incredibly beautiful. Tall and graceful, with brown eyes that seemed to see into her soul and a curly pixie cut that begged to be played with. It’s a shame such beauty is wasted on such a haughty bitch.

Charlie, on the other hand, was fairly short and ‘a bit chubby’ (in their words) happy to meet anyone and everyone they can, and seemed completely comfortable in any company.   _How did two people so incredibly different end up friends close enough to cross the country together?_

Jane came back with a drink and Charlotte, who had proudly broken the hearts of every guy who had approached her with a slimy pickup line that night. She was telling Elizabeth and Jane the best ones when Elizabeth heard Charlie say her name. She shifted slightly closer to where Charlie and Darcy were talking so she could hear better.

“Her sister Elizabeth is here as well, and she’s quite pretty and as clever as you, I dare say.”

Elizabeth turned to face them, as she was now certain they were discussing her.

“No one here is that clever. She seems tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. Please, Charlie, go back to your angel. You’re wasting your time standing here with me.” Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in indignation, and at that moment Darcy looked past Charlie to her. She was clearly embarrassed that she’d been heard, but Elizabeth didn’t care. She turned back to her friends and enjoyed the night without another thought to Darcy.

-

The only thing Darcy hated more than parties full of strangers was Chaz Bingley. Darcy loved Charlie like a sibling, but their brother Chaz was everything Darcy hated in a person. She had worked very hard to succeed in the male-dominated field of EECS, and she hated the “progressive” guys who acted like she was some sort of deity for working hard and being smart just because her field is one that it is admittedly difficult at times to find success in if you aren’t male. On top of that, Chaz refused to understand or accept that Darcy is a lesbian, no matter who tells him or how they say it, insisting that she “just needs to find the right guy to make her straight”. When he found out Darcy would be going with Charlie, Chaz had insisted on coming to Cal with them, and the Bingley fortune and his solid grades were enough to ensure he was offered a spot.

“Charlie, why did you have to pick somewhere as awful as California? There’s no history here, and everyone reeks of marijuana.” Chaz’s diatribe against the area began as soon as he arrived at the house they were renting on Netherfield Lane in Orinda.

“Chaz, you haven’t actually met anyone here yet, and you didn’t have to come with us at all in the first place.” Charlie, always one to avoid conflict whenever possible, said this with a grin and an elbow to their brother’s side.

“Nonsense, Charlie. You’re my little sibling, and someone needs to take care of you while you’re out here.”

“Chaz, how many times do I have to remind you that I’m the older one of the two of us?”

“That may be, but you’re like 5’3” and incapable of standing up to a butterfly. Who knows what kind of conniving people will try to take advantage of you?”

Darcy might have smiled if that was the whole reason Chaz was there. However, she hadn’t missed the positively lascivious look Chaz gave her when he arrived at the house.

Charlie laughed, “Well, you’re going to meet a bunch of my new friends next week. There’s a party to celebrate the first week of classes Friday night in one of the frat houses by the football stadium. William Lucas invited me last night, Darcy, and I told him we’d love to come.” Darcy rolled her eyes.

“I assume your ‘angel’ Jane will be there?”

“Who is this Jane skank?” Chaz interrupted

“She is NOT a skank, Chaz. Her name is Jane Bennet, and she is everything sweet, lovely, and beautiful,” Charlie insisted.

“And how long have you known her?”

“We met last night at Meryton’s welcome party.”

“They spent the entire night by her side, and I believe they got her number but are too shy to text her, let alone call.” Darcy wasn’t sure how she felt about Charlie’s attentions to Jane so early in their acquaintance, but Jane certainly didn’t deserve Chaz’s censure based on no information but her name and the fact that Charlie liked her.

“Fine. I’ll size her up at this party,” Chaz ceded, “but I won’t enjoy it.”

For once, Darcy completely agreed with the man.

-

“Oh, Lizzy aren't they just wonderful?”

“We haven’t known them very long, my dearest Jane, but clearly they like you, which shows good sense and judge of character, and they seem to bring out your more energetic side. I give you leave to like them. You’ve certainly liked many a stupider person.” Jane threw a pillow at her sister’s head, which was dodged with a giggle.

“I know we haven’t spent much time together, but I think there’s something really special about them, and I want to get to know them better.”

“Well, then, it sounds like we are going to William Lucas’s party on Friday. I heard him invite Charlie at Meryton’s party, and they said they’d be there.”

“Well weren’t you quite the eavesdropper that night?” Elizabeth had told Jane what she heard Darcy say that night, and the pair had laughed at length about it after Jane had assured that Elizabeth was in no way hurt by the remark.

“Hey, they were talking about me in a fairly small room. What were they expecting?”

“Fair point. So you’re definitely coming with me to Will Lucas’s party on Friday, right?”

“Somehow Mary heard about the party and wants to go, and I’m sure Kitty and Lydia will be there, as there will be a bunch of the football team to celebrate their first game being the week after. Add you and Charlie being all disgustingly cute and flirty, and I wouldn’t miss this party for the world.”

Mary was the third and youngest Bennet sister, a senior at Albany High. Mary was a plain sort of girl, the kind of know-it-all who “isn’t like other girls” and doesn’t have much of a social life “because no one my age can look up from their phones long enough to actually think about anything”. Consequently, she spent a fair amount of time with her elder sisters on campus.

Before anyone knew it, it was time for Will Lucas’s party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on updating this one- got caught up in other stuff I'm writing. Hope you're enjoying it, and I'm gonna try to be better about updating this one more regularly! <3


	3. A Pair of Fine Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, finally back! Here's almost 2k words to make up for how long it's been.

“All I’m saying, Lizzy, is that if she wants to get some, she should just go for it. Make a move, tell them she wants them.”

“Charlotte, you know Jane is far too shy for that. Besides, sex is so much better if you actually get to know and like the person first.”

“I disagree. Good sex is purely chance. It’s better to know the least amount possible about one’s partner. That way, it won’t be marred by flaws going into it, and no one will expect anything, so no one will get disappointed.”

Elizabeth looked over at her sister, who was happily flirting with Charlie Bingley, and turned back to her friend and laughed.

“You know I love you to death, but Jane and I aren’t aro like you are. We both want something more than meaningless sex,” she countered.

“I know that, my dear. You know I wish you both the best of luck. I just think she should be a little bit more open with them.” Elizabeth sighed and nodded in agreement.

Sometime later, Elizabeth was talking with Forrest, an acquaintance from a class she took last semester when she noticed that Darcy had been nearby and listening for some time.

“What do you think, Darcy? Does pineapple have a place on pizza?” Elizabeth teased, hoping to throw Darcy for a loop.

“I- no, I don’t. The addition of pineapple before baking makes the entire thing a soggy mess.” Darcy was clearly rattled, and Elizabeth almost felt bad for putting her on the spot like that as Charlotte approached.

“Hey Lizzy, it’s time. You owe me.” Charlotte had seen Elizabeth’s signature Grin Of Teasing™ and wanted to spare Darcy the onslaught she knew her friend to be capable of.

“Please don’t,” Elizabeth pleaded, “not tonight.”

“Too late. You’re on the list.” Charlotte stuck her tongue out at her lifelong friend.

“I’m sorry, what’s going on?” Elizabeth almost jumped, not expecting Darcy to participate in the conversation.

“It’s nothing, really, Darcy. Elizabeth just owes me a song, and the karaoke machine is all ready for it. In fact, Elizabeth, I requested your song.”

Elizabeth and Darcy both started to speak, but were cut off by the karaoke DJ welcoming Elizabeth to the stage.

“Next up, the one and only Miss Elizabeth Bennet!”

Elizabeth, with a mocking glare at Charlotte, made her way up to the stage.

-

Darcy prided herself on being wrong very, very rarely. Never, if she could avoid it, but she knew that all humans err from time to time. She had never been more pleased to be wrong. She didn’t mean to stay close to Elizabeth all night, but once she really looked at Elizabeth, saw her eyes light up as she talked, heard her wit that was always sharp but never offensive.

As Darcy watched Elizabeth walk toward the stage, she regretted what she had said to Charlie that first night in California about her. Not only was she charming and bright, but beautiful as well. Darcy usually didn’t find herself into short girls, but somehow her mahogany curls and larger-than-life personality made her seem… Well, Darcy couldn’t take her eyes off her and was almost speechless to be on the receiving end of her wit.

Then she started singing.

-

Elizabeth never claimed to be particularly talented, but she had exactly one karaoke song she did well- Joan Jett & The Blackhearts’ “Bad Reputation”. She stepped down from the stage after the song was over, buzzing with the energy of the song. That buzz was very quickly cut short with the announcement of the next singer.

“Wasn’t that lovely, y'all? Now here’s Mary Bennet with Bohemian Rhapsody!”

Elizabeth cringed. Mary was always so eager to perform, but she had terrible song choices and frankly, the worst voice Elizabeth had ever heard. She loved her sister dearly but wished she’d just leave well enough alone sometimes.

-

Will Lucas chose that moment to approach her, talking about how great the party was going and how much he loved dancing, how only the best parties had such an energetic dance floor. Darcy, in no mood to humor him, took a look around the room, noting Kitty and Lydia grinding with no fewer than six football players, and declared that “Every savage can dance.” This, however, did not deter Will, as he took that opportunity to begin an impromptu lecture detailing ‘the significance of dance as a representation of social status across various societies.’ The subject was abruptly changed as the pair noticed Elizabeth walking in their direction.

“Lizzy! Girl, why aren’t you dancing? There are too many fine ladies here tonight for you to keep your moves to yourself. Hey Darcy, I haven’t seen you dance tonight. You’re into chicks, right? You gotta dance with my girl here. How could you pass up such a gorgeous partner?” Darcy, having very much wished to see Elizabeth dance, hadn’t thought to ask her for one herself. She was chastising herself for the oversight when Elizabeth responded with her usual sass.

“Oh Will, I didn’t come over here to beg for a dance partner. I’m really not looking to dance right now.”

“Will you give me the honor of a dance?” Darcy asked before thinking.  _ Shit. This isn’t the 1800s or a middle school dance. That was so lame. Fuck. _

When Elizabeth declined, Will tried to persuade her, “She hasn’t danced much, but I’m sure she’ll oblige us one dance.”

Even if Darcy hadn’t been eagerly watching for her response, she couldn’t have missed Elizabeth’s signature smirk.  _ That is one hell of a smile. _

“Well, Darcy is all politeness,” she quipped before walking away.

Darcy was breathtaken by her liveliness and wit.  _ Damn, she really is something special. My name, degree, and money don’t mean anything to her. Just that one blasted comment I made at that party. Well, I’ll be ready next time. The battle of wits has begun. _

She was admiring the rather striking view of Elizabeth walking away when Chaz interrupted.

“I bet I can guess what you’re thinking, my dear Darcy,” Chaz volunteered.

“I doubt it,” Darcy replied dryly.

“Please. I know you, babe. You’re thinking that this party blows and that you haven’t met anyone here worth getting to know.”

“Nice try, but no. I was actually thinking about something much nicer- how pleasing it is to ruminate on a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman.” Chaz stuttered, as he always did whenever he was reminded that Darcy was lesbian, muttered something about the right guy changing her mind, and walked away, leaving Darcy pissed, to say the least.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are a lot of things Darcy hated about being The Face Of the Family Legacy™. Mostly the gold diggers and the pretentious business people who are after nothing but access to her status and power. One of the things she truly enjoyed was her work as the head of the Darcy Environmental Foundation. Being at Cal put her in close proximity to some incredible locations, from the famous Muir Woods to lesser known areas like Milagra Ridge. She was determined to make some good come out of her time on the west coast.

After doing some research and coordinating with all of the relevant parties, it was determined that Charlie Bingley, in conjunction with the Darcy Environmental Foundation, would host a fundraising event at Point Reyes, staffed by volunteers from UC Berkeley. That way, the planners figured, they would not only draw the current Silicon Valley _nouveau riche_ , they would get students involved, generating even more press for the event and, therefore, more attention to the cause.

-

Elizabeth was excited. She’d always loved Point Reyes, and when she saw the fliers asking for volunteers for a fundraising event, she was in, even more so when she read that it would be not just the one-day event but camping that night before they disassembled the tables and such the next morning. Jane, never one to say no to her sister when she was this excited, was also looking forward to the event, but for other reasons. She heard that Charlie Bingley was hosting, and she was all in.

 

The event itself went entirely as planned, except for the occasional disappearance of Charlie and Jane. No one but Elizabeth and Darcy noticed, not that they communicated their knowledge, or anything, during the course of the evening. If anyone noticed Darcy’s eyes on one particular volunteer frequently, they didn’t say anything.

No one expected the rain to be so intense. Large parts of the park were completely flooded.  Fortunately, all of the guests left the night before and most of the volunteers had finished their take-down duties and left. As the last few people were starting to cross the bridge connecting the event hall to the parking area and the road out of the park, it gave out. Only one person was injured- Jane twisted her ankle jumping backwards, avoiding tumbling into the coursing river. Elizabeth rushed to her sister’s side, helping her back into the building to give her sister first aid and make a plan. Elizabeth, an accomplished camper and well versed in first aid, quickly determined that although her ankle was alarmingly swollen, it very likely wasn’t broken, just badly sprained. She ran to the kitchen to look for materials to make a splint and came back to find Charlie Bingley at Jane’s side looking very worried and Darcy off to the side of the room looking at her phone with a furrowed brow, clearly trying to ignore Charlie’s brother…  _ Chaz? Some rich white boy name like that. Whatever, he’s not important _ . Charlie and Jane talked while Elizabeth bound Jane’s ankle.

“Oh my god, Jane, I’m so sorry. This is completely my fault. I should have triple checked the bridge’s safety before we did this.”

“You’re so sweet, Charlie, but this isn’t anyone’s fault. No one could have guessed the storm would be that bad, let alone that the bridge would give out right as I tried to cross it. You really don’t have to stay here with me, I’m sure there are other people you need to check on to make sure they’re okay” Jane pleaded.

“Not at all, my dear Jane. Everyone else had gone when the bridge went out”

“Oh that’s good. Wait, why are you guys still here? I’d have thought you would go home after the event ended.”

“Chaz wanted us to, but Darcy insisted that hosting a charity event isn’t just about the donors who show up. Showing appreciation and respect for the volunteers that make it possible by staying and helping until the job is completely done, by being the first ones to the site and the last ones to leave.” Elizabeth, still making sure her sister’s ankle was secure, stole a look at Darcy, who was blushing slightly and looking at her feet.  _ Probably ashamed that she showed some actual human emotions _ , she thought.

“There you go, Janey. Here’s some ibuprofen. Don’t put weight on your ankle, but it should be okay, at least until we can get you some actual medical care. It looks like we’re going to be here at least a couple of days, but the kitchen actually looked really well stocked, and we all have camping stuff. It looks to me like we’ll be just fine until the river calms down and we can walk back to the other side.”

“Then we might as well get comfortable” Chaz interjected, leering at Darcy, who looked anything but comfortable.

Elizabeth helped Jane walk to a part of the event hall away from the rest of the group, and they talked while Elizabeth set up sleeping bags and such. A tent wasn’t strictly necessary, given that they were, in fact, indoors, but the Bennet sisters thought that some privacy was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, love all of you, and thank you so much for reading this little pet project of mine. <3


	4. Good Opinion, Once Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of that gang's time stuck together, and Elizabeth and Jane make new friends.
> 
> Warnings: transmisogyny, swearing

Darcy missed Georgiana desperately. Her sister was one of the main reasons she hesitated when deciding to come to California for the semester. As this was their first time so far apart from each other, and Darcy firmly believed that the age of information has left communication to become less and less personal, they wrote each other letters. Darcy was writing to her sister when she noticed Elizabeth rejoin them in the center of the hall, where they had set up tables and chairs. Ignoring the sudden increase in her heart rate, she doubled her focus on the letter.

“How uncommonly fast you write, Darcy.” _Dammit, Chaz, can’t I have one moment to myself?_

“You are mistaken. I write rather slowly.” _Maybe this time he’ll get the memo, or at least get bored_.

“What are you writing? I thought you were taking entirely courses that didn’t require hand-written work.” _Deep breath, Darcy. Going off would offend Charlie and make a bad impression on Elizabeth._

“It isn’t classwork. I’m writing to my sister.” Darcy stole a glance at Elizabeth, who seemed to be not actually reading the book she had open. _Is she paying attention to this? What is she thinking?_

“Oh, Georgiana! How is she? She’s such a great girl. She’s, what, a high school freshman? So accomplished. It’s those fantastic family genes, I swear.”

“She really is awesome,” Charlie chimed in, “It seems like every young woman these days is so accomplished. I don’t know how they keep up with it all.” _Let’s find out if she’s listening._

“The term really is too readily given. I can only think of about six young women who are truly accomplished,” Darcy added, looking to Elizabeth, who promptly shut her book and met Darcy’s look. _No harm in having some fun while we’re all stuck together_.

“You must think a great deal is required to be considered accomplished, then.”

“Of course. A modern woman must be well versed in matters of politics, business, technology, current events, and be fluent in at least two languages while still preserving her femininity through her dress and appearance.”  Chaz chimed in before Darcy could respond.

“And to all this, she must constantly seek the improvement of her mind through extensive reading,” Darcy challenged Elizabeth.

“Not even touching on how absurd it is that you seem to think there is only one way to be a woman, you know six of these paragons? I wonder at you knowing any.”

“Are you so severe on your own gender?” _I know for a fact that Chaz just now made up that list to try to get in my pants, but he’s not entirely wrong. That certainly is the kind of woman I am._

“I certainly have never met such a woman. Now if you’ll excuse me, I should check on Jane.”

 

When Elizabeth returned sometime later, everyone was reading, and she gladly seized the quiet to read some more herself. Darcy was thoroughly enjoying the quiet and simply being near Elizabeth for a time when Chaz once again felt the need to make himself the center of attention.

“Liz, you must be tired of sitting still for so long. Walk around the room with me?” _What the hell is he up to? He certainly has never shown any interest in her before._

“Ummm….. Sure, Chaz.” Darcy couldn’t help but watch Elizabeth walk over to where Chaz was standing.

“Doesn’t moving around after sitting for so long feel awesome? Darcy, come and walk with us!” _Ah, so that’s what he’s about. That’s almost clever._

“No, thank you. You have only two potential motivations, and I would interfere with either one.”

“What could she possibly mean, Liz?”

“Whatever it is, it’s certainly not going to be a compliment to either of us. We shouldn’t ask, so she doesn’t have the satisfaction.”

“I must know, Darcy. Tell us, I beg you.” Darcy sighed and took a moment to compose her response.

“You are either interested in each other or know that your figures look best while you are walking. If the former, I’d be in the way. If the latter, I can observe you much better from here.”

“Damn, Darcy, you’re holding no punches tonight. Liz, how should we get back at her?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Tease her. Being so close, you must have insider knowledge on how best to tease her.”

“Tease Darcy? No way. Not possible.”

“Impossible to tease? Is she without any flaws?” Elizabeth cast a challenging look at Darcy.

“Not at all, Elizabeth. I am human, and therefore flawed. For example, I have a short temper and a disinclination for forgiveness. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever,” Darcy replied, meeting Elizabeth’s look, hoping to dampen the mood and put distance between them. _This has been fun, but I can’t raise her hopes._

“You have chosen your flaw wisely- I can't tease you about that.”

“Not a choice, Miss Bennett. Everyone has natural defects that no amount of education can remedy.”

“And yours is to hate everyone, then?”

“As yours is to willfully misunderstand them,” Darcy replied, returning Elizabeth’s smirk.

Chaz fumed and walked away.

-

The next day, Jane’s ankle was healed enough for the parties to depart, and the river had calmed enough to safely cross it. No one was surprised when Charlie almost literally tripped over themselves to help Jane across when she really didn't need help. Elizabeth, however, was extremely surprised when, as she wobbled slightly on an unstable rock, Darcy was there to stabilize her with one hand on her arm and the other on her waist.

Later, much later, Darcy would consider that to be when she fell in love with Elizabeth. At the moment, however, all she felt was embarrassment and shame for succumbing to impulse. Elizabeth just felt uncomfortable, extricating herself from Darcy's arms and hurrying across the river as quickly as was safe.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pleeeeeease, Lizzy? It's a beautiful day!" Lydia begged two weeks later.

"Ugh, fine. I don't see why you need us to come with you, but CREAM does sound really good right now."

"Yay! Thank you thank you thank you!" A few minutes later, Elizabeth and Lydia, joined by Jane and Kitty, were walking down Telegraph to get some ice cream sandwiches.

"Good afternoon, ladies!" Elizabeth's skin crawled as a greasy neckbeard in a fedora called out to them and walked over. "I'm Will, Will Collins. I must say, you are absolutely stunning. What are four such beauties doing on this wonderful day?"

"Not really your business, dude."

"That was rude, Kitty. But, uh, Will, was it? She's right. Have a nice day." With that, all four young women turned away from him and kept walking.

"Wait wait wait! It's not safe for specimens such as you all to be walking around unescorted. I insist on accompanying you." He spoke to the group, but his leers made it clear that he was mainly speaking to Elizabeth.

"We're fine, thanks," Jane spoke up.

"Yeah, it's the middle of the day on a busy street. What could possibly be so dangerous?" Lydia interjected.

"You- you never know what miscreants are afoot. It is my duty as a gentleman to protect innocent ladies."

"No means no, creep. Now scram, before I make you regret leaving your Doritos-encrusted cave." All four young women exhaled with relief at the stranger's threat and turned to look at him. Standing there was not one young man, but two. Lydia and Kitty clearly recognized the one who had remained silent, practically screeching when they noticed him.

"Denny! Thank goodness you two were here, who knows what that creep was going to do! Ooh, and who's your friend here?"

"It was our pleasure, Lydia. This is George Wickham, an old friend of mine. He also happens to be our new center."

"Ooh, I do love a football player! I'm sure you are going to be amazing and look fantastic in your uniform!"

"I hope I do," George laughed, scratching behind his ear, "play well, I mean. How I look in the uniform is really not up to me or something I'm overly worried about."

"Lydia's right, you're so handsome, I'm sure you can't look anything but great." Elizabeth groaned at the girls' flirtations.

"Pardon my manners," George said, looking to Jane and Elizabeth, "I didn't catch either of your names."

"I'm Elizabeth, and this is my sister, Jane." Elizabeth stuck her hand out for a handshake, and her breath caught in her throat when George took her hand and placed the softest of kisses across her knuckles.

"Absolutely enchanted to meet you both. And please, call me Wickham, all my friends do. George was my father." He went deathly white as something behind Elizabeth caught his eye. Curious, she turned around to see what it could possibly be, and standing there were Charlie and Darcy, who was red-faced and furious. Without a word, Darcy turned on her heel and strode away. Clearly very confused, Charlie turned and jogged after her.

When Elizabeth turned around, Jane, Kitty, Lydia, and Denny had continued on to CREAM, leaving Elizabeth with a very embarrassed Wickham.

"I'm, uh, sure you're wondering what that was all about."

"I can't say I'm not curious about what just happened between you and Darcy, but it seemed pretty personal, so I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"You know Darcy?"

"Some. More than I'd like, honestly. Her best friend and my sister are really into each other, so we're in each other's company a fair bit. How do you know her?"

"Believe it or not, we grew up together. My father worked for hi- hers, and they were really good friends. Darcy's dad, James, loved me as his own. So much so that he promised he'd pay for my education- he knew that Cal was my dream. But when he died, Darcy refused to follow through on James' promise. So here I am, a state school transfer in an absurd amount of debt."

"Oh my god! Why would she do that?"

"Jealousy. James loved me better, and Darcy couldn't handle it. So Darcy used the money promised to me on surgery instead."

"What?"

"Darcy's actual name is Fitzwilliam Darcy. The money I was promised was used to pay for a fuckton of surgery to make people believe she's a woman."

"Holy transmisogyny, Batman. That was extremely personal information you really had no business telling me, and good god you went about it in an incredibly insensitive and offensive way. That said, what she did was appalling, and I'm so, so sorry she did that to you, and in some ways, I understand lashing out about her gender, given the circumstances. But please, drop the transmisogyny."

"I apologize. I have a bit of a temper, and it's a very sore subject. It won't happen again. If I may be so bold, I'd like to hang out with you more, and if your sister gets with Darcy's friend, we'll likely cross paths, so I'll work on it."

"Thank you. You're a good man, Wickham. Now come on, let's go get some ice cream- on me."

"I'd love to, Elizabeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry it's been almost 3 months. Life has been crazy, I have literally 5 WIPs, and I've had killer writer's block. I'll try to be better, but honestly I don't know if I can be.  
> As always, thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
